callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth/Part 1 Transcript
Cutscene Interrogator: You killed Kravchenko. You obliterated their base. Mason? Woods and Bowman were both killed. Your entire SOG team, wiped out. Only you survived, Mason. You. No one else. Mason: No, Reznov survived. Interrogator: Just you, Mason. Mason: No, no... Reznov is still with me...since Vorkuta. ROOM 9 Interrogator: After you left Kravchenko's compound in Laos, after your team were killed, you went rogue. Mason: No! I wasn't rogue! I was continuing the mission! Interrogator: You went to Rebirth Island, against orders. Why, Mason?! Mason: Steiner was there! We had to kill Steiner! Interrogator: But Hudson and the CIA were already on their way to get Steiner at Rebirth. Why did you have to go? Mason: Dragovich. Kravchenko. Steiner. They all had to die. Interrogator: We wanted Steiner alive!! Why did you have to kill him?! Numbers Station (in Mason's mind): Seven…Two… Mason: 'Cause the numbers were telling me to! Why don't you fuckin' understand?! Numbers Station: …Thirteen…Fourteen…Three…Fourteen… Cutscene Interrogator: Dragovich's sleeper cells are on US soil. Nova 6 is weaponized. They will use it. Cutscene microfiche depicts USN submarine fleet on route to USSR under heading "Mutual assured destruction". DEFCON is switched from level 3 to 2, with first strike in forty hours counting down. Interrogator: Moscow has gone dark. We are out of options. A pre-emptive strike on Russia is prepared. The President WILL authorize. Mason! For the last time! Where is the numbers station?! Mason: How many times?! Steiner was at Rebirth Island! We had to kill Steiner! Interrogator: "We"? Viktor Reznov? Mason: We wanted the same thing. The same. Interrogator: We're losing him again. Aw, God… He's back at Rebirth. Vozrozhdeniye "Rebirth" Island, USSR Transmission # 8-5-19-1-25-19. Designate: ECHO We believe Mason is headed for the Russian Bio weapons facility at Vozrozhdeniye "Rebirth" Island, USSR. Hudson and Team 2 inserted to assault and extract Steiner 2230 hours, February 23, 1968 Mason (voiceover): I arrived with Reznov at Rebirth Island. Finally, Steiner was ours. Numbers Station: static Fifteen…Twenty-one… In a shipping crate, Mason and Reznov prepare to set foot on Rebirth Island. Reznov: We are here. Rebirth Island… Source of Dragovich's poison. They are preparing to deliver Nova 6. Mason: Not on my watch. Worker 1: 'Ещё немножко! Немножко, ещё немножко! (A little bit more! A little, a little bit more!) '''Worker 2 (Yura): 'Давай! Молодец! Молодец, давай! (Come on! Well done! Well done! Come on!) The crate touches down on Rebirth Island. Two Soviet workers are heard arguing. '''Worker 2 (Yura): Ещё обезьяны? У нас их что, не хватает? (More monkeys? We have them, isn't that enough?) Worker 1: 'Разгружай, Юра! Наш приказ - освободить место для аппаратуры. (Unload, Yura! Our order - make room for equipment.) '''Worker 2 (Yura): 'Чёрт! (Damn!) 'Worker 1: 'Хорош жаловаться! Грузи клетки на пристань! Я должен проверить остаток груза. (Enough whining! Unload the cells on the pier. I have to check the rest of the cargo.) One turns his attention towards his toolbox. '''Reznov: Kill him, Mason. Mason opens the crate's hatch. Reznov: Take the hatchet. Mason takes the hatchet and hacks into the side of the worker's neck. He proceeds to hide the body in the cargo crate. Reznov is now forward of Mason checking ahead, despite having been behind Mason and the hatch merely moments ago. Reznov: We are outnumbered, Mason. We must not attract attention. Stick to the shadows - avoid the helicopter's spotlight. Following Reznov's lead, Mason hides from the spotlight. Reznov: Go - Quickly! Mason follows Reznov's lead some more. Megaphone: '''Внимание! Сотрудники с уровнем доступности 3 - подойдите к бортовой пристани! Судно отправляется через 5 минут! (Attention! Employees with accessibility levels of 3, go to the side pier! The ship leaves in 5 minutes!) '''Reznov: They are beginning to evacuate the facility… Mason: They know we're here… Guard: Мы уверены - это американцы. Да, вас понял. Я передам сообщение. (We are sure - it's the Americans. Yes, copy. I will convey the message.) Mason melees the guard ahead with his hatchet and takes his AK-74u. Reznov: Good, my friend. Follow me. The chopper is coming around again. We must find another hiding place. Reznov and Mason hide from the helicopter, its spotlight coming just inches away from finding them. Reznov: Wait… stay where you are. The spotlight moves on without passing Reznov or Mason. After a while… Reznov: It did not see us. Mason and Reznov climb up a stairwell. Mason climbs a ladder... '' '''Radio:' Володька! Почему не на посту? (Volodya! Why aren't you at your post?) Volodya: Я там буду через минуту! Подожди немного! Мне надо кое-что проверить... (I'll be there in a minute! Wait a bit! I have something to check...) ...but the guard at the top spots him. Before the guard can react, Mason grabs the barrel of his gun and pulls, dragging him from his perch into the rocky cliffs below. Mason climbs on the ladder the guard had been leaning on to the roof and collects the guard's gear. Reznov is already on the roof before Mason, despite Mason taking the ladder first. Reznov: Good… Very good. We are getting close, Mason. We should be able to access Steiner's lab from the roof… Mason and Reznov climb up to the roof. They see an explosion a few kilometers away. Reznov: They've gone to full alert. (On the Wii version, Reznov's quote says: They're gone to full alert.) Mason: It's the CIA… They want Steiner alive. Reznov: Then we must get to him first. (Reznov's quote on the Wii says: Then we must make sure we reach him first.) A klaxon starts to blare. Two Mi-8s take off to go investigate the explosion. Reznov: Follow me. We will use the elevator shaft. Mason follows Reznov down the shaft. He notices two guards on the nearby rooftop, but their attention is diverted toward the explosion, allowing him to slip by unnoticed. Reznov: This way… Mason and Reznov reach the top of an elevator. They open up the escape hatch and see soldiers and scientists conversing. Reznov: Shoot! Shoot now… Mason obliges. He and Reznov travel through the complex killing everyone in sight, also if the player can kill 7 monkeys under 10 seconds unlocks I hate monkeys achievement/trophy. Reznov: Be cautious, my friend. Hudson appears on the radio. Hudson: Mason, this is Hudson. We know you're on Rebirth Island. Talk to me, Mason. After more fighting, Mason and Reznov reach Steiner's safe room, where Steiner is calling for help. Reznov: Let us end this. Mason opens the to Steiner's saferoom and walks in. Steiner: Dragovich's men are rounding up everyone on the island… Those no longer essential to his plans are being executed! You must hurry, before they kill me, too! Mason: Friedrich Steiner. This is the end. Steiner looks up upon hearing Mason and upon seeing him, drops the radio he was speaking into in shock. Steiner: You..?!!! Mason grabs Steiner and slams him into the electrical equipment then throws him into the chair, Steiner recognizes his attacker. Steiner: I know you… Vorkuta! You don't know… What we did to you… Hudson appears on the radio again. Hudson: Mason, talk to me! Reznov moves in on Steiner. Numbers Station: static …Nine…Twelve…Twenty… Reznov: Your evil has claimed the lives of many good men… Reznov punches Steiner. Reznov: No longer. Numbers Station: …Twenty-three…Four… Reznov punches Steiner again. Steiner: Killing me will not stop Nova! Reznov continues punching Steiner. Outside, two people in hazmat suits prepare to breach the safe room. Reznov: I DO NOT CARE ABOUT NOVA! Reznov grabs Steiner by the throat. Reznov: MY NAME...IS VIKTOR...REZNOV!! Steiner: No… Reznov reaches behind his back and draws a Makarov. Reznov: AND I WILL HAVE...MY...REVENGE!!! The two hazmat people breach the room, but Reznov shoots Steiner. The scene suddenly changes to room 9. On the Wii version, the scene whites out and then it goes to room 9. ROOM 9 Mason: I swear to God, that's how Steiner died. Reznov killed him right in front of me! Interrogator: You're lying, Mason. You killed Steiner. We know you did. Mason: muttering Reznov got exactly what he wanted. Revenge. Interrogator: We saw the report, Mason. Viktor Reznov did not kill Friedrich Steiner. Hudson saw what happened. Mason's vision becomes blurry once more. The scene fades to white as the flashback begins. See also Rebirth, Part 2/Transcript